1. Field
The invention relates to locking stems, particularly locking stems for casters.
2. Background
The problem with existing caster stems is that they typically thread into the bottom of a fixture to which the caster stems are attached and over time the casters tend to unthread, i.e., loosen or back off, and eventually fall off the fixture. The object of the present the invention is to prevent or greatly reduce the occurrence of casters falling off store fixtures. Another object of the present invention is to provide a locking stem that prevents or reduces the incidence of unthreading, loosening, and backing-off the fixture to which the locking stem is attached.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.